Sango's apprentice
by Nauki Yasha
Summary: Sango has taken on a new apprentice trained in the fashions of demon slaying. However, there is something about the girl that Kagome finds all too familiar. When they are summoned to help protect a village against an unseen demon, more than one unknown fo


**Sango's Apprentice**

"Man, Kaede gave you a lot of supplies," Inuyasha said as he lugged the bags for his wife.

"Yeah, but now I don't have to keep going back to my time. Now I can spend even more time with you and the kids," she said happily. She smiled at him.

The demon ran through the forest clutching a shinning white feather. He smiled evilly as he continued to put distance between himself and the demon slayer that was following him. "With this power I will be able to raid villages to my heart's content!"

Sango threw her boomerang bone at the demon as she ran. "Hirakotsu!" The large boomerang came whirling against the trees; cutting them down as it passed.

The demon avoided the boomerang as he jumped high into the air. Sango came up behind him as she caught the weapon, her feet sliding in the dirt. "You think I will give up my treasure so easily to a human?!"

A voice overhead echoed through the treetops. "Then how about **I** reclaim what was stolen."

The demon opened its mouth, a blast of energy aimed at the trees. Sango couldn't escape the falling trees. There were too many! A figure darted at her. She felt it grab her and pull her away from the danger. Sango looked up into the face of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Where are you coward," the demon bellowed.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "You want someone to fight with, you can fight with me!"

A chain shot out from behind the demon. It wrapped itself around the demon's neck, strangling it. The demon growled in anger as its throat tightened. "To spare your life, drop what you grasp," a female's voice echoed.

"What is going on," Inuyasha said as he stared straight in front of himself.

_Oh, no! Nauki has no idea that her father is here! She's concentrating heavily on a counterattack from that demon! _Sango watched fearfully.

Then it happened. The demon expanded its neck causing the chain to expand, and burst. The demon turned around quickly, its mouth already opened to unleash another blast. It knew where she was. "You thought you had me, did you slayer?!"

The demon's blast came sooner than she thought. She summoned all of her powers to leap her into the air above the blast. It apparently, had no idea to what it possessed in its grasp, or what it had encountered.

"Get down!" Inuyasha grabbed Sango, shielding his friend from the wave of energy that hit opposite them. Tree parts went flying in every which direction. Inuyasha sat up. He got to his feet quickly. Holding onto the Tetsuisga firmly, he barked at the demon. "I don't know what you're aiming at, but you're fixing to have more on you than you can handle!"

The demon turned its large head around to acknowledge Inuyasha's challenge. When it did, she had him. Nauki came down hard, her leg outstretched from her body, aimed right at the back of the demon's head. She hit the demon with all of her might.

"Shit!" Inuyasha and Sango ran, then ducked immediately as the demon came soaring overhead.

Nauki landed on the ground hard. She stood up, eyes narrowed at the slow anticipation in the demon whom had stolen one of her feathers. She flexed her claws as she stood her ground, waiting for the demon to get back up.

"Sango, are you alright," Inuyasha asked. He helped her up then looked back at him at the demon slayer with overwhelming abilities. "Who is **that**," he demanded. There was something very odd about the girl.

"She's uh...my apprentice," Sango thought up quickly, eyes blinking. Nauki was terribly outdoing herself. She needed her to calm down. Nauki's actions would not be mistaken for a normal human's, like her and Miroku had planned to pass her as. Now this changed everything.

"**Your** apprentice?"

"I don't have all day for this." Nauki walked towards Inuyasha and Sango. However, with her keen eyesight and abilities, she didn't really know they were there. Her mind was fully concentrated on the demon she was battling. Her hearing, scent, and focus were directly on one thing.

Inuyasha watched with a baffled expression as he moved out of the way of the apprentice who almost walked directly into him. It was if she didn't know he was there. He watched her walk in the direction of the forest. Is she crazy? "Sango, where did you get **her**," he asked disappointed.

Sango glanced at him then back at Nauki, making sure the girl wasn't in too much danger. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They heard the demon yelp. Sango ran towards the sound as Inuyasha followed. Please, please let her be alright! I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. Sango skidded to a halt. Inuyasha ran into the back of her.

He waved his arms regaining his balance. "S-Sango!" He looked dead ahead. The demon was sitting on its rear cradling its head. There was a large bump on the back of its head where the slayer had kicked it and another on the top of its head where she had punched. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. **She** did that?

Nauki growled, her eyes flashed the hidden orchid color they normally were at the demon. The demon cowered more in fear, it squirmed back some. She started to create a small gust of wind around her form, causing her armor to lift up. Her warning was not even apparent when Sango called her.

"Wait!" Sango breathed as the wind dissipated. Nauki was not fully concentrating on the demon. The threat was over. She watched as the girl turned around. Inuyasha sheathed his sword. Don't panic.

Nauki's body tensed. Her eyes reverted back to their normal opacity. She could see Sango standing near her. There was also a tall form with long silver hair standing behind her aunt. Her eyes focused more. She stepped back some as her mind tried to recall the form. She knew who it was. The person's name was on the edge of her mind. There is..something about his..eyes..

"H-Here. T-take it back." The demon held out the white feather that was shinning a bright yellow color.

As Inuyasha stood watching the slayer and the demon, he felt a strange pulse. It was the same pulse he felt when the Tetsuiga awakened from its deep sleep. He looked at the girl strongly. What is she? She's not human whatever she is.

The demon laid the shinning feather on the ground since it was being ignored. It didn't want any further trouble over the item it had swiped. Once it confirmed the slayer was distracted, it ran off into the woods with no haste.

Nauki stared ahead. Her eyes were slightly softened. Those..eyes. I..know them. For a moment, there were no words as she tried to regain her memory from the past. Those golden slit eyes were something to be feared, and yet...something that had once comforted her.

Inuyasha didn't like being stared at. "I don't know who you are, but you're not very intelligent. You could have been overtaken by that demon if it wanted to hurt you bad enough," he scolded. The girl only stood, his words falling on deaf ears. She made no movement to acknowledge him. "Who are you," he barked.

Nauki broke the eye contact. She looked away. "I am one without form. One who desires no name," she said softly.

"What? What does that mean," Inuyasha demanded.

Sango knew there was tension between the both of them. Inuyasha was acting tough because he was concerned for the girl. He was also confused to what or who she was. Sango wished she wasn't in the position she was in. Before she could say a word, Nauki turned on her heels. The girl swiped up the feather that was lying on the ground. Sango watched as Nauki departed back into the forest, her form fading away as if she were a ghost.

"What was that all about," Inuyasha asked, speaking to no one in particular as he crossed his arms, slightly annoyed.

Sango just stood.

"Oh, mama, it's beautiful," Aya said as she held the doll out from her body. Her pink eyes lit up as she looked at the gorgeous clothes it wore. She hugged it to her chest, eyes closed.

Kagome smiled at her daughter. "I had meant to bring it to you a lot sooner. You have grown so much," she said sadly as she watched her daughter.

"I guess that means I can't have it," Aya said disappointed as she laid the doll on the floor. She didn't want to get too attached to it if it was not meant to be hers.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. "No, Aya, it's yours. Why would you think you can't have it?"

"You said I had grown," the half demon said.

"No, sweetheart. It just means I am saddened because I missed your childhood. Once your childhood is gone, it never returns," Kagome said.

Aya pretended not to hear her mother. She picked the doll back up and sat it in her lap, loving on it. She ran her claw through the thing's hair, and then fluffed its dress.

Inuyasha came in. His mind kept reverting back to Sango's apprentice. Why did he feel the pulse he felt when he was near her? It puzzled him.

"Papa, look at the doll mama gave me," Aya said as she turned around a little for him to see. Inuyasha looked up. He nodded quietly.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

He sat down on the floor near his wife. He laid the sheath down beside himself. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes a little, then crooked an eyebrow. "I felt the strangest thing when I was with Sango."

Kagome looked at him strangely. "Felt? Felt what?" Her jealousy was starting to show.

Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Boy, you're jealous."

"I am not," she said angrily.

Aya broke the would-soon-to-be fight. "Why did you have anxiety, papa?"

Inuyasha continued. "I found Sango in the forest battling a demon. Before I could aid her, a strange girl came out of the woods and defeated the demon. She was dressed like a demon slayer. Sango said she was her apprentice."

"Sango has an apprentice," Kagome asked.

"When I followed Sango into the forest, I found her apprentice standing near the demon. When Sango's apprentice looked at me, her expression was blank and held no emotion. It was as if she knew me, but didn't. I asked her who she was, and she simply said 'I am no one with form. No one that desires a name.' I felt a strange pulse come from her.. Like when I hold the Tetsuiga."

Kagome took all of it in. "A pulse like the Tetsuiga." She breathed out slowly. The only times a pulse has been felt is when Inuyasha was brought back to life, he transformed into a full demon, turned back into a half demon, or it was from the Tetsuiga.

Aya watched her father's saddened expression as he focused on the floor, his mind in thought. Her eyes, too, became saddened. She knew why her father had felt the pulse. She knew why the slayer had said what she had. Nauki. Aya's mind drifted off to her sister a few weeks before as she had stood in the moonlight wearing her slayer's uniform. Nauki's face was sad. Even though she didn't want me to see it, it was. Aya looked away, clutching her doll hard. Nauki is afraid of papa.

Kagome noticed the expression on Aya's face. Her eyes softened. Inuyasha rose. Kagome turned her gaze towards him. "Inu..yasha?" She watched him walk out of the room without a word.

Inuyasha stood outside of his hut, his eyes looking up at the sky. He breathed out deeply. For some reason..he knew those eyes. The slayer's blank eyes were embedded in his mind.

Sango picked up the firewood outside. The crickets chirped lightly around her as the crescent moon ly overhead, its glowing orb casting down upon the earth. Miroku stepped up behind her, his staff jingling lightly. "You haven't spoken much since you've been home. Is something troubling you, Sango?"

She stood slowly, her hands wrapped around the logs she would put into the fire inside the temple where Miroku had grown up. "Inuyasha met Nauki today." Miroku stood, his face motionless. "He was not aware it was her, nor her him. Her mind was searching for something."

"Did she know who he was?"

"I do not believe so. She avoided him much like she does any human or demon."

Miroku looked away. "Nauki sees and hears what she wants to. Perhaps her mind cannot handle what she must face."

"I do not know. I worry about her as if she was my own daughter," Sango said.

Miroku smiled a little. He touched her face, then took the firewood from her.

Who was that man with Aunt Sango? Nauki clutched her hand around the feather that was stolen from her earlier. She had let her guard drop for a moment at the same location, as she had stared at herself in the water; much like she was doing now.

His eyes...I know those eyes, I think. Nauki looked at her reflection again in the water. She looked nothing like herself. I suppose everyone knows me as 'Sango's apprentice'.

Nauki blinked as she lifted her canine ears. She batted at them. Keeping her ears hidden was difficult and hiding them in her hair made them itch. She couldn't stand it anymore. The teenager of sixteen years, started to scratch her ears with her foot. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. Sometimes I loathe being half of whatever my father is.

"Just as I expected. You do scratch them," a male voice said from behind her in the trees. Nauki fell off of the boulder she had been sitting on. She looked up arching her head, narrowing her eyes.

The tall figure dropped to the ground, then stood. His spiked hair stood on edge, his pointed ears stood out from everything else. He walked over to her, his leather armor not swaying with his movement. Crouching to her, Kenaye picked her up gently. "You can't honestly be angry that I surprised you." Nauki scowled. "You **are** only a half demon."

Nauki glared. "If that's how you think of me, why are you with me?!"

Kenaye pushed her nose in, then bent down. He kissed her softly on the tip of her nose, making her face blush. "Because you're **my** little half-demon," Kenaye said ruffling her hair as she kicked and growled at him. He stopped, only to be hit hard on the top of his head.

"Man, you have a temper," he said. Kenaye rubbed the bump on his head. After dealing with her for so long, he expected it. She didn't like to be teased.

"Yeah, well..you deserved it," she shot back, crossing her arms.

Kenaye knew her tough act was only a put on. Somewhere underneath all of that hard exterior, there was a kind soul that was afraid to show itself. He put his arms around her, then held her close. Nauki blinked as he put his hand to the back of her head and pressed her to him.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?"

He laid his head on top of hers, closing his eyes for a moment. "Showing you that there is no way you can actually harm me."

"H-huh?" Her face blushed. Was he really that crazy about her? He can't seriously mean that. I know he's followed me into some tight spots before, and stayed with me no matter how I've treated him..but he can't seriously mean that!

Kenaye figured the only way to quiet the snarling demon in her that she unleashed on him, was to love her. Constantly. He kissed the top of her head, then rubbed his nose against her. All the while, Nauki's heart was racing and she was tense.

Chapter Two

Kaede stood with her old body, hands clasped behind her back as normal. Time had not been kind to her, as Inuyasha would say. The last twenty years had given her worry like normal and grief since she lived in the Warring States Era. She nodded her head as she listened to the villager in front of her. His face was full of shock and concern, his hand pointing behind him to a far off place that could not be seen with the naked eye.

"I will seek out the ones I know to aid ye and ye village," Kaede said as she bowed to the man who stood in front of her.

The man bowed also, relief coming across his face. "Thank you old priestess," the man said.

"So this man just happened on the village and told you a story of a large demon attacking the village," Inuyasha said skeptically as he watched Kaede's reaction.

"I did not feel any dishonor in his words, Inuyasha," she said as she glanced up at him.

"A demon is still a problem. A very threatening one," Miroku said as he stood holding his staff. "We cannot leave a village to suffer."

"What do you propose we do about it then," Inuyasha said, knowing the answer all too well.

"I think we get the girls and go check it out," Miroku said.

"Fine," Inuyasha said walking off towards his hut.

"There is something troubling his mind," Kaede said as she watched Inuyasha in his wake.

Miroku closed his eyes then looked sadly at Inuyasha. "I know all too well that he is concerned about where Nauki is, and what she is doing."

"Has the child shown herself, Miroku," Kaede asked solomonly.

Miroku nodded slowly. "In one form, she has."

Kaede frowned, her heart breaking. "I only wish for him to find her and her to find him. They belong together."

"Yes, I know they do. It is sad the way things have turned out. With Kikyo traveling the country aiding survivors of the wars that are plaguing this land, and Inuyasha and Kagome having been stuck in Kagome's time, Nauki has been lost for a long time."

"No," Kaede said as she said with some hope, "Not lost, Miroku."

"Alright, I'm ready," Kagome said as she came jogging up behind her husband as he waited for her outside the hut, his back turned to her. She stopped. He really is thinking hard about Nauki. I wonder if...Nauki knows Kikyo is her mother.

Inuyasha turned half way around, his eyes focusing on the entrance. "Aya, keep the door closed until we come back. We shouldn't be gone long," he said to his daughter.

Aya nodded slowly as she stood in the door frame, her arms crossed somewhat tensely. She had never been left alone before. Everyone was going off to aid a village with a demon attacking. She supposed Nauki was going to show up and protect Miroku and Sango, like she normally did.

Inuyasha lowered his frame so Kagome could hop onto his back. He sped off at high speed to catch up with Miroku and Sango who had already went ahead on Kirara. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the trail ahead as the trees and objects flew past him.

Kagome gripped her bow and arrows tightly. She didn't know if Inuyasha was annoyed at the fact of aiding the village, or worried considering how fast he was going. "Are you alright," she asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be," he said angrily.

Kagome gasped. She sulked back. He was mad about something. Did he have to snap..?

He sighed, slowing down a bit. "I didn't mean it, Kagome."

"I...know you didn't," she said as she put her arms around his neck to comfort him. "I know you have a lot of things on your mind. We haven't been back long and now we're chasing off like old times to rid the area of demons."

"It's nothing that we haven't dealed with before," he said as he ran. Soon Inuyasha slowed down to a trot as he came running up beside Kirara that was carrying Sango. Sango was already dressed in her demon exterminator's outfit, Hirakotsu strapped to her back. "Sango," he called.

Sango turned her head to acknowledge Inuyasha. "There you two are. I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Where is the demon," Inuyasha said angsty.

"I haven't seen it yet. I don't know if Miroku and....," she stopped regaining her thoughts. _Call me Slayer. That would work. _

Kagome looked up at her friend. "Miroku and who, Sango?"

Sango's face softened. "My apprentice is here. She's with him to protect him."

"Miroku **does** need someone to protect his lecherous hide," Inuyasha said as he continued to run in the direction of where Kirara was headed.

They soon came upon the forest surrounding the village. Inuyasha knew that because he could smell humans gathered in one large area. He slowed down wondering what was up. Kagome hopped off of his back and was also, scanning the area. "What do you know about the demon, Sango?"

Sango stood next to Kirara, her hand holding onto her fur just in case she needed to retreat in a hurry. "Nothing really. All I know is that a villager sought out Kaede and told her that a demon was attacking the village. He told her no other information."

"This isn't going to get us anywhere. How are we supposed to be looking for something if we don't know what we're looking for," Inuyasha said annoyed. He crossed his arms in defiance of being led away from his hut. He had just gotten back and now this.

"Something is bound to turn up," Kagome said with confidence.

"Slow down!!!"

"Huh," they all said as they turned their heads in the direction of Miroku's voice.

"Ah! You're going to flip me off," Miroku yelled as he batted at one of the branches with his staff.

"Give me some credit. I've never knocked you off before," the girl said as she came to a halt. She started to sniff the air wildly. Her canine ears perked up as she twitched them, listening.

Miroku was glad that she had stopped. His heart was racing and his nerves were shot. He didn't know what was worse: Looking for a demon, or riding one. He hopped off of her back. "What do you smell?"

Nauki turned her head wildly. "We're not alone."

Miroku griped his staff, his body tense. He looked around at the darkness of the trees above. The forest seemed to be swallowing them. He knew Sango had gone to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome; so she was safe. Nauki, on the other hand, he had rarely seen her in action at demon slaying. He didn't know if she was prepared to fight whatever it was they were going to encounter. "I don't sense any demonic aura. Are you sure, Sunshine?"

Nauki sniffed again. She closed her eyes. She pointed behind them, and off to her left. "Aunt Sango is over there with Kirara. The woman who calls herself my mother is there with the man whose face I don't remember. We are here." She brought her arms to symbolize their existence. "There is no demonic aura. There is only awareness. Awareness that we are not alone."

Miroku looked above himself again. For some reason, he felt like he couldn't move. Nauki sounds much like Buddha speaking. He held his staff firmly. Turning his head, he watched the teenager cock her head then lower it. She was feeling the area out. "I don't like this. I feel as if..we are being taken in by the forest and it won't let us go."

Nauki straightened her back. She looked up at the trees. "The trees are swallowing us. They do not want us to go any further into the forest."

"Huh?" Miroku looked at her as he listened.

"The sky does not change for them like it changes for us. They do not want us to see what they see."

Miroku's heart started to race. Nauki sounded as if she were translating the feel of the forest. He touched her shoulder, making her look at him. He gasped. Nauki's eyes had lost their pupils. Her dark purple eyes were beaming their normal light orchid color. She's being used as a medium!

Miroku stepped back a step, somewhat afraid. He had no idea what was happening. There wasn't a demon. Or was there? He had to snap her out of it. "Nauki, wake up," he said as he started to shake her shoulders. She remained with a blank look on her face, her eyes remaining as they were before. He had no choice. He needed help. Miroku had no idea what they were up against. For it to take control of Nauki, a half demon, half angel, meant that it was powerful in telepathy. "Sango! Inuyasha! Kagome!"

"I thought that was Miroku," Sango said as she continued to look at the forest. It seemed to grow cold. She stepped back a few steps.

"What is it Sango," Kagome asked.

Kirara whimpered. The feline demon walked to the edge of the forest. She gazed into it.

"I feel strange," Sango said. "I thought I had heard Miroku."

"You said before your apprentice was with him right? If anything has happened, then he has someone there to protect his scaly hide," Inuyasha said dismissing the matter.

Kagome walked to where Kirara is. She touched the feline's head. You sense it, too, don't you? Kagome breathed slowly. The forest seemed as if it were far away, but it was right in front of her. "I don't think it's safe in there. Kirara senses it, too."

"I have to go in there. I know I heard Miroku," Sango said as she walked past Kagome and Kirara her weapon already being carried.

Kagome walked in with her. After all, she couldn't leave her friend alone in the forest if it wasn't safe. Inuyasha scoffed. He muttered as he went after them. "It's probably your imagination," he said.

Miroku stammered backwards. He felt as if the ground was trying to keep him hidden. He looked up at Nauki. "Nauki, snap out of it! Sango! Inuyasha! Kagome!" He didn't receive a reply. Something was wrong. From where they were, he could easily be heard. Then he saw them. "Sango, over here. She won't move! I don't..I don't know what's wrong with her. Something is using her as a medium," he said as he got up. His body wouldn't allow him to move. "What?"

He watched as Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and Inuyasha walked right past them, their forms completely see through as if they were ghosts. Their movements appeared to have slowed down. What is going on? Why can't I move?!

"The sky doesn't change for them like it changes for us. We mustn't go farther into the forest. They do not want us to see what they see," Nauki said again.

"If they cannot hear me, that means they are stuck where they are. There's only one way to snap Nauki out of that trance!" Miroku found out by steadily forcing his body to move, that he could not move away from Nauki, but he could move freely towards her.

Miroku grabbed her face. He moved her face to look at Inuyasha. The group was still moving slowly, as if time had stopped for them. "Nauki, look! Inuyasha came to find you!" Without a moment's hesitation, Nauki's hands jerked. Miroku knew the very mention of Inuyasha's name caused a complete reaction in her. She was bonded to him more than any child could ever be to a parent. He tried again. "Inuyasha has been saddened by the fact that you stay away. He wants to find you, Nauki. You're father wants to be by your side!"

He felt a tear touch his finger. Miroku looked at her with a sad expression. Whatever had a hold on her, was holding her child spirit. That was why Nauki couldn't break free. Her deepest emotions were embedded in her childlike mind. "Come on, Sunshine. Break free from whatever has you."

Miroku looked into the girl's eyes. They were shifting constantly from orchid to purple and back again. He bent down, kissing the top of her forehead, his arms coming around to embrace her. "It's alright, Nauki. I'm right here. You can come out. Nothing is going to hurt you."

Miroku felt Nauki's body go limp. He held onto her tightly so she wouldn't hit the ground. "Nauki? Nauki?" Something was tugging on his robe. He glanced behind himself to see a small child standing with her hand clasped around the material. The little girl looked up at him with afraid eyes, her short hair to the tips of her human ears, long tresses swaying with the small breeze that lurked in the forest. He kneeled down, then placed the teenager on the ground. Miroku faced the girl. "Why are you afraid, Nauki?"

The little girl clutched onto him. "There's something here. It doesn't like me or you, Uncle Miroku."

He touched the top of her head. "There. There. Why doesn't it like us?"

"We have holy powers, Uncle Miroku. It doesn't like us because of that."

A large tremor was felt through the forest. The ground started to rumble. Nauki's younger form started to panic. "I don't want to be here!"

"It's alright. You can go back now," he told her. As he looked in the direction of the tremors, Nauki's childlike form faded out. Miroku's heart wouldn't be still. His eyes narrowed as he stood his ground. What is it that is controlling this area? Something dark and mysterious that even the trees are afraid to mention it. He began to clink his staff on the ground, and then spread his arms out to his side, horizontal from the ground. "Whatever you are, show yourself!"

A large force of wind blew at him. Along with it came a bellowing sound that caused his hair to stand on end. Miroku held his ground, his feet planted within the soil. He remained looking ahead, waiting for the thing to show itself. He gritted his teeth.

He felt another large tremor, but this one came from behind him. Miroku whirled around. His eyes widened as he saw Nauki hovering above the ground, her toes barely touching the dirt. Her eyes were open, but they were blank. She's issuing _it_ a warning. He watched in amazement as Nauki again caused the tremor. A sudden flicker of intense light erupted from the bottom of her form and pulsated out in a flash.

The bellowing following the wind intensified. The ground started to tremor more as if large feet were stomping on the very earth. "This land is forever mine. It shall not be purified in my awakening," the demon roared, its voice carrying through the very limbs of the trees.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a quick flash off to her left. She stopped in her tracks. What was that..? She squinted her eyes, waiting for it to happen again. It did. It was so fast, her eyes could barely catch it.

Inuyasha looked up at his wife. "Kagome, what are you staring at?"

"There was a quick flash of light over there. I thought I had imagined it, but it happened again," she said, waiting for the light to happen once more.

Sango stopped. She turned around. "A flash of light?"

Kagome nodded. "I don't know where it came from. It just happened."

Suddenly, they all heard a loud sound rush at them from the trees. The wind behind it was fierce. Kagome shielded her eyes from the wind, not knowing what was coming with it. Inuyasha, on the other hand, withdrew his sword as he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't exactly know what that was, but it wasn't human," Inuyasha said scanning the forest.

"I think I'm beginning to agree with you, Inuyasha," Sango said as she looked into the thicket. "Exactly how are we supposed to find what we are not looking for?"

"I'm not entirely sure. However, something tells me whatever it is, it's getting closer," he said.

Chapter Three

"Get back," they all heard Miroku yell in a loud, rushed voice. Sango looked around wildly. It appeared as if her husband was directly in front of her, close, but she could not find him. "Miroku? Miroku," she called, her guard up and body tense.

"I hear him also, but I do not see him," Inuyasha said. "Something about this place is misleading." Inuyasha quickly covered his ears, his form kneeling to the ground as if he were in pain.

Kagome rushed to his side. "Inuyasha, what is it," she asked panicking.

Inuyasha looked up at the space in front of him, his eyes squinting, his head feeling as if it were going to split open. "I hear...a loud..sound..it's as if..weapons are clashing. It's..unbearable..as if everything is moving too fast," he griped.

Sango gasped. Nauki.

She held the X-shaped weapon made of iron just above her head, the blades on it gleaming with the demon's blood. The girl gritted her teeth, her body in complete attack mode. The demon had attacked Miroku. He lay on the ground behind her, his body limp as if he were dead. He was her second father.

The demon's eyes glowed with vengeance at having been attacked by a weak demon slayer. He knew nothing of this girl's abilities, or her form. She appeared to be human, but was well beyond it. "You pity what has been bestowed upon your fellow companion. What is it that links you to a lecherous monk such as him," the demon wanted to know.

"Do not speak idly of what flows out of your mouth," Nauki said lowly. "You know nothing of purity or evil. My connection to him is not of your concern."

The demon's head lowered, its massive claws touching the ground. "You appear to be involved emotionally with everything around you. Much growing up you need to do," it instructed her as it opened its mouth. A large beam of energy rushed at her.

Nauki gritted her teeth as she raised one arm quickly, her palm open. She, too, emitted a large powerful psychic energy to block the demon's attack. If it hits Miroku, he'll die like any mortal.

The demon became angry. His attack should have hit the girl. She was not human, or..was she? She managed to ward off his attack as if it were a struggle, but then again, no effort. She was an opponent he needed to learn from. It was unusual for him to show himself in the forest, much less, to fight outright with such a creature.

She breathed hard. Showing her abilities was not something she was used to. In this case, she had no matter. She had to protect Miroku. She looked up at the demon, watching it with aggressive eyes. Nauki loved Miroku dearly. She would protect him, just as she would protect anyone she knew.

"I will not turn over my territory to the likes of you, or any other demon that comes along to take it," the demon said charging at her. "Die half-breed!!!"

Nauki's eyes widened. How was she going to block this? Miroku was behind her. Any kind of fighting would certainly injure him!

A figure flashed in front of her. The tall form wore leather armor; she could make that out. The figure unsheathed two swords from his sides, and then formed the weapons into an X. He narrowed his eyes at the demon who was charging. "Not today pal," he said showing his fangs.

Nauki covered Miroku in a protective embrace as the demon in front of her charged the figure who was protecting them. She lowered her head as the clashing of swords were heard overhead. Squinting her eyes she could see the figure pushing the demon back with an immense amount of force. Nauki's heart leaped.

He blocked the demon's muzzle from biting his head off with one of his swords while the other was swirling in his hand, flipping around as he was getting ready to strike. The demon growled at him, salvia dripping from its teeth to the ground. Kenaye held a disgusted look on his face. "For someone wanting to claim a bit of class, you should at least, exercise your methods." He kicked the demon back with one of his feet, sending the demon sprawling. It would give him enough time to figure out how to lure it away from Nauki and Miroku.

The demon stood up again. It narrowed his eyes at the other demon. Again, it charged, its claws swiping left and right not wanting to miss the opportunity of catching the demon off guard.

Kenaye smirked. "I'm not an easy prey to catch." He threw one of his swords straight at the demon as his form faded out then appeared over it. He watched as the demon avoided the sword, but that was when it had made an error in its attack plans. Kenaye moved his arm quickly, his other sword swirling around as it came spinning towards the demon's head. He called back his other sword, palm open to snatch it.

The demonic sword came flying back to him, its blade glowing and emitting a powerful energy. The large demon that had been running, slowed down as its eyes widened, Kenaye's sword stuck through its chest. "Next time, don't underestimate your opponest," he said stealing the words from Nauki. He sliced the demon's head off.

Nauki watched as the demon's large body came towards the ground, its form causing the earth to shake for a split second. Kenaye landed towards the ground, in his hand he held the massive head of the demon that had been slaughtered. He walked over to Nauki with it. She only looked up at him, her face blushing because he had helped her.

"You need to burn the body or the demon will come back for revenge," he told her. He laid the head down for her. Without saying another word, Kenaye turned around and faded out.

The darkness that had been surrounding her, left. The sky slowly opened back up, light shown through the trees again, and time sped back up. She sat holding Miroku firmly. What just happened?

Kagome saw two forms appear out of the dark forest. She gasped. "Look," she exclaimed. Where had they come from? She felt Sango run past her.

"Miroku," Sango called running to his aid. She knelt down beside Nauki. The girl's face was in shock, her form tense. Sango reached up to touch the girl's face. Nauki blinked. Someone was touching her. She focused her eyes on Sango. Sango held a worried look on her face. "Explain to me what happened."

"I..do not know what happened. We were walking, then it became cold and dark. I heard a bellowing voice come through the trees. Miroku challenged it. Something happened to me. My eyes became dark. I fell. I woke to see Miroku trying to fight a demon."

"Is Miroku hurt," Kagome asked from behind Nauki.

Nauki heard Kagome's familiar voice. She remembered her voice from some time ago, when she had accused the woman of not being her mother. Keeping her composure, she focused on the current situation. She had to remain in check with herself at all times. She knew the man's whose face she couldn't remember was also behind her. She did not want them to know who she was for her sake, and theirs. "He is unconscious. I do not know more."

Inuyasha looked around the forest. He saw the carcass of the slaughtered demon. "You are not the one that slayed it," he said turning around to look at the demon slayer whose eyes were averted from his. She shook her head at him. The demon had been cut by someone who was skilled in the art of the sword. "So this is the thing that has been tormenting the village."

"It would appear to be so," Sango said, her analysis of Miroku over. He was fine, only unconscious. She supposed he was drained from having used his holy powers to try and overcome the demon.

"The body of the carcass has to be burned or there won't be any peace for the villagers nearby," Inuyasha said. "I can come back later and retrieve the flesh once I pick Miroku's butt up." He heard no disagreement. He turned around. "Huh?"

Sango's demon apprentice had already picked up Miroku. Her back was turned to them, Miroku's form draped over her shoulder. Inuyasha watched as the girl followed the path out of the forest.

"She sure is strong," Kagome said watching the girl.

Late that afternoon, the body of the demon was burned near Miroku and Sango's hut. Sango was outside monitoring the fire as Miroku rested inside. Kagome and Inuyasha stood near her.

Kagome glanced back at the young apprentice who was standing with her back on the hut, head lowered, and arms crossed. She was still wondering who she was. She sure is strong..


End file.
